Tsuna's secret infatuation
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: Gokudera, Lambo, and Chrome all noticed that Tsuna seems to have a secret infatuation with 'someone'. Ah, who could it be? Told in different points of views of the 3 guardians.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hey guys! This is is a fe chapter story with different point of views from the guardians! It's a reminder to all 8027 fans that I am very much alive and kicking and all those stuff... I've just been busy with exams and the upcoming seminar O.O I hope everyone keeps writing 8027 and don't give up! Also thank to all those who updated their 8027 fics on behalf of the 8027 community. Darn it I wanna make an 8027 community on facebook! -.-

**Summary:** Gokudera, Lambo, and Chrome all noticed that Tsuna seems to have a secret infatuation with someone. Ah, who could it be? Told in different Points of views of the 3 guardians.

* * *

><p><strong>Gokudera's PoV<strong>

I am the boss' right hand-man. Not self-proclaimed as my sister said mind you! The boss himself deemed me most worthy of all the other (idiotic) guardians! Ha! I'm better than those erm- others. (The boss doesn't like me insulting the stupid cow, the lawn head, or the baseball idiot so let's just leave it at that)

So as the tenth's ever loyal right-hand man, it's only natural that I start to notice something off about my boss. (Ha! I bet those idi- others haven't noticed anything!)

The tenth is of course as amazing as ever! The education taught in our school is too unworthy that he decided to slack off since listening to the teachers is such a pain (I know what you feel tenth!). And no-! The tenth's grades isn't low because he's stupid (I'll blow you up if you say that again bastard!), he's just doing it on purpose because he's so smart that normal conventions surpass him.

Yes the tenth is truly great!

Ehem-Anyway, back to the problem at hand… The tenth has been acting different from his usual self lately. Don't ask me on how I know! (I just know okay?) And so…

It all began on a rainy day…

"Let's get going tenth… or the rain might get worse." I said with a smile as I stared at our amazing boss. The tenth looked at me and smiled and on the inside I felt like dancing. The baseball idiot was off to God who knows where, and the tenth and I finally have some time alone. Maybe we can even discuss some future plans for the family. (Like making that bastard Hibari a janitor for the Vongola or something, ha!)

"Yeah you're right. But shouldn't we wait for onii-san and Yamamoto?" He said as he stood up. I groaned internally. The boxing idiot did say that he wanted to walk home with us earlier. Gah! I forgot.

"The baseball freak has baseball practice today jyuudaime." I said. "While the lawn head is nowhere to be found." (Not that I tried looking for him anyway…)

"Is that so?" The tenth said and was it me or did I hear a slightly disappointed tone in his voice? Almost instantly I felt bad and began bowing to him in apology.

"I-I'm sorry tenth! I-If you'd like it I'd go and look for those two idiots and drag them here and-!" I said wincing internally at the thought of going home with those two but then the tenth- the oh-so-merciful tenth- stopped me and caught me by the shoulders.

"Ah no! Gokudera-kun it's fine!" The tenth said in his gentle voice. He smiled at me brightly and for a moment I thought that the disappointment I heard earlier was just my imagination. "We should just get going, we don't want to get wet do we? Mom might be waiting for us."

"Y-Yes jyuudaime!" I said as I enthusiastically took his bag, ignoring his objections and heading out of the door.

And so… the two of us walked home together under the pouring rain. We each had brought our own umbrella since we were expecting the rain the moment we saw the cloudy skies that morning. I couldn't help but let out an annoyed groan. The rain is so annoying. Why couldn't it just become a storm already so that classes will be canceled? I was about to voice out this thought when I suddenly turned to look at the tenth. He was looking ahead with a small smile on his lips and I couldn't help but raise a curious eyebrow.

"Tenth?" I called out tentatively. The boss looked at me immediately, his eyes a bit unfocused as though he was thinking of something. But what? I noticed the hand around the umbrella tighten.

"What's up Gokudera-kun?" He asked and I bit my lip.

"Is there something in your mind tenth? You seem to be thinking of something." I asked in worry. The tenth smiled at me before he faced forward once more.

"Nothing I was just thinking that the rain seems really nice." The tenth said softly. I blinked my eyes in surprise. Does the tenth like the rain?

"A-ah, y-yes it is isn't it?" I lied uncertainly. When did the tenth become fond of the rain? Wasn't it just last week that he was sulking about rainy days and how he'd get wet in going home?

However I was snapped out of my reverie when the tenth suddenly said: "Gokudera-kun we're here. Would you like to come in?"

Almost instantly I nodded. I didn't have to think of this right now… I didn't need have to think of the strange way the tenth was acting. After all… the tenth just likes the rain, so what?

It's not like he-

I shook my head not finishing my sentence. I'll just leave it at that for now…

However, the tenth's strange behavior did not stop there. For the next few days the rain continued and I often caught tenth sitting on his desk with a faraway look on his face and a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Don't you think the tenth is acting strange?" I asked the baseball idiot one day when he finally took a break from his stupid practice. He was rubbing his wet hair with a towel and I groaned in annoyance when some of the water splashed on me.

"Hm? Is he?" The stupid baseball idiot asked as he looked at Tsuna and then back at me.

"Yes he is, idiot!" I hissed under my breath. God, this guy was dense. "Jyuudaime has been awfully quiet. If you've been around you'd have noticed."

Yamamoto let out his usual stupid laugh and he dared pat me on the head. The nerve of the idiot! If it wasn't for the tenth I'd blow him up right now!

"Maa… I'm sure you're just overreacting!" He said as he walked towards our boss. Really, he was such an idiot (_This _is why I'm the right-hand man). I watched bitterly as he walked to the tenth's table and talked with him casually. I couldn't help but sigh and crossed my arms. I wish the tenth would tell me what's wrong and then maybe I could help him.

* * *

><p>"Tenth!" I called out worriedly when I saw my drenched boss. My eyes widened when I saw that he was in his HDW mode. Automatically, I grabbed my dynamites but the tenth stopped me.<p>

"Reborn…" He said in a cool voice before he dodged just in time. A bomb had been thrown at where he was standing just a few seconds ago. I saw Reborn-san appear out of nowhere with a smirk on his face. I nodded in understanding. Reborn-san must be training the tenth again.

And so, not wanting to interrupt the tenth's training I stepped back watching as the tenth avoided Reborn-san's bullets and bombs in that small space. We were by the entrance near the lockers and the tenth was doing an amazing job dodging everything. If it was me I'd have blown the lockers away and probably caught myself up in the explosion as well.

My eyes widened however when one of the bombs hit the locker… Luckily the tenth kicked away before it could do real damage. It did manage to dent the locker a bit and because of the force of the explosion, an envelope was blasted out of that locker.

"Hm, good job Dame-Tsuna." Reborn-san said with a hint of the smirk. "I'll let you relax for the rest of the day. But when you get home we'll continue training."

I watched as the tenth landed lightly on the floor. He looked at Reborn not saying anything. I smiled at the tenth in awe as Reborn-san left.

"That was amazing tenth!" I said proudly. I saw the tenth nod at me, acknowledging my praise.

"Thanks." He said and I watched as his narrowed eyes caught sight of a piece of paper on the ground. It was the envelope that had been blasted out of the locker. He picked it up carefully. "This came from that locker right?" I heard him ask quietly.

I looked at the slightly dented locker and nodded. "Yes." I answered. I watched curiously as the tenth opened the envelope. His eyes quickly took in the content of the letter and I saw a frown mar his face. Instantly he folded the piece of paper and placed it back into the envelope. He looked like he wanted to crumple it or something. He shoved it back into the locker none-too-gently.

"Tenth?" I asked as he walked forward, the orange flame on his head burning fiercely as he walked forward still frowning. He left without answering me and I was tempted to follow but curiosity got the best of me. I had to know what upset the tenth.

I reached forward and yanked the letter out of the locker. I read over it quickly and my eyebrow rose in confusion. It was…

A love letter.

Why was the tenth so upset over the love letter?

"Maybe the tenth wants a love letter too." I reasoned with myself. I should tell jyuudaime's stalker and maybe even Turf-top's sister to make tenth love letters.

Mentally taking note of this, I shoved the letter back into the locker and turned to leave. I failed to register who the locker belonged to.

* * *

><p>It was a hot day and the tenth and I were doing our homework. I had tied my hair up and put on my glasses, attempting to distract myself by doing homework. Beside me, the tenth was visibly upset.<p>

"Tenth…?" I said as I finally finished problem number 27 and looked up at him. His expression was irritated and a tiny bit sad. "Is there something wrong tenth? Is there a problem you don't understand?"

I watched as the tenth sighed and smiled at me. "Nah, I'm fine… It's just that it's too hot today and I can't concentrate." He said to me before he got up stretching. "I think I'll go take a cold shower first if you don't mind Gokudera-kun?"

"Of course I don't, please go ahead." I said. I didn't tell the tenth of my suspicion that maybe he missed the rain more than he was letting on. The tenth gave me an appreciative smile before he left. I sighed as the door closed and fell back. It has been almost two weeks since I last noticed that the tenth has been hiding something but the situation hasn't improved at all.

I looked out of the window and at the clear sky that seemed to upset the tenth so much. Absently, I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Yamamoto's number.

"Hello?" Came a voice from the other end.

"Baseball idiot." I greeted.

"Oh Gokudera!" Yamamoto said surprised and I suppressed the urge to hang up. "It's rare for you to call me. Did something happen? Is Tsuna alright?"

I nodded in approval. He's getting better at worrying about tenth. I have taught him well. "Jyuudaime is upset about the weather."

"The weather?" Yamamoto repeated incredulously.

"Yes, the weather." I said. "I want you to come here and do that swallow rain technique of yours. I think the tenth is missing the rain from last week." I said thinking back to the tenth's fond smile.

"E-Eh?" I heard Yamamoto say incredulously from the other end. I gritted my teeth together. If only I could do what he does then I wouldn't be asking help from him at all. But tenth's happiness comes first so…

"Come here you brain-dead moron and make the tenth happy or I'll shove dynamites in your locker tomorrow." I threatened before I hung up. Honestly, how many times did I have to repeat myself before he understood?

And so for the next few minutes I sat there trying to concentrate on the assignment. My hands itched to do the tenth's assignment but he would probably get scolded by Reborn-san and I didn't want tenth to be even more upset.

"Gokudera-kun, I'm back." The tenth suddenly said as he opened the door to his room.

"Ah tenth, welcome back. Did you have a good bath?" I asked with a smiled. He gave me a small nod but then sighed. I frowned. I guess the shower wasn't good enough. I began thinking of replacing the tenth's shower when suddenly…

DING! DONG!

"Hm? Who could that be?" The boss said as he looked up and I also looked up. It might be that idiot Yamamoto. Finally.

"I'll go check it out. Mom isn't here so yeah…" The tenth said as he rushed out. I heard his footsteps and then suddenly the sound of the door opening.

"EXTREME!" A loud shout was heard and I almost did a double-take.

"O-onii-san?" I heard jyuudaime say and I choked. The turf top? What the heck was he doing here? I immediately stood up and rushed down the stairs to rescue the tenth.

"Sawada, I came to extremely cheer you up!" The stupid lawn-head said just as I ran down the stairs.

"T-That's nice of you onii-san." Jyuudaime stuttered. "But I don't know why you-"

"Stupid turf top, what the heck are you doing here?" I shouted into the idiot's face.

"GOKUDERA'S HERE TOO! EXTREME! Let's have a boxing match octopus head!" He said and I took out my dynamite. This would be over so fast.

"Guys, please stop it." I heard jyuudaime sigh tiredly and I felt pity for the boss. To have an idiotic sun guardian like the turf-top must be hard on him.

"Jyuudaime, I'm sorry I-" I began but then the tenth stopped me as he rubbed his forehead. He suddenly looked up and then something passed through his eyes. He was looking at the sky and I followed his gaze. It was getting cloudy.

"I think I'll head out for a moment." The boss said as he pushed past us. "The two of you, guard the house okay? I'll be back soon."

"Wait jyuudaime!" I called out but the turf top was blocking my way. He grinned at me stupidly as he readied his fist. A vein popped in my forehead.

"Move or I'll make sure you end up in the hospital." I growled at him.

"What? You want ME to EXTREMELY watch the house for Sawada then?" The stupid lawn-head said and I did a double-take. I couldn't disobey the tenth's order.

And so I sighed in defeat and told the turf top to go home ahead. "I'll watch the house myself." I said firmly.

"Do what you like octopus head! Extreme!" The idiot sun guardian said before he left. I closed the door and waited for the tenth.

Several minutes later…

I looked out of the window worriedly. It had started to rain and the tenth didn't bring an umbrella.

"Tenth where are you?" I said in worry and just like that I grabbed two umbrellas and headed out into the rain.

I closed the door of the tenth's house and was about to set off when I heard low murmurs coming from behind the house. My eyebrow rose in suspicion. Was someone hiding behind the tenth's house?

Almost instantly I discarded the umbrellas on my hands and sneaked towards the back of the house. If I remembered correctly, there was enough space for a person to hide behind the tenth's house.

I heard the murmurs even clearer than before.

"-shouldn't have-"

"-miss you…"

I strained my ears to hear the rest of the conversation but I couldn't follow it through because of the sound of the rain. Annoyed I peeked around the wall to see who it was. My eyes widened when I saw two familiar figures pushed against each other in an awkward hug.

"Jyuu-" But I was cut off when I saw jyuudaime lean forward and-

And so…

On that day… I ran away from the Sawada household with my face burning and a lot of questions on my mind. Because of what happened I finally understood why the tenth had wanted to crumple that piece of paper and why the tenth seemed sad for the last two weeks.

I gritted my teeth as I remembered that memory and my eyes narrowed.

Why is that out of all the idiots, it was _him_ that the jyuudaime chose?

I looked at my amazing boss beside me. He was smiling to himself as we walked and my eyes softened.

Oh well… As long as the tenth is happy then I'm happy. But if that idiot ever makes jyuudaime upset again then I'll…

My hand twitched to my pocket and a vein popped in my head. I'll seriously kill him.

"Ahaha Tsuna, you seem happy!" Yamamoto suddenly said and beside him Ryohei roared in laughter.

"You're almost glowing with happiness Sawada!" The stupid turf top said. I frowned but then smiled as I turned to look at the tenth.

"I'm glad you're happy tenth." I said honestly and the boss gave me a happy smile.

"Thanks Gokudera-kun." He said as though I contributed to his happiness and I smiled back.

Maybe I did…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Finally done! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I will update my other stories soon. Parallel to his heart and Ghost of a Past love is taking more time than usual! Viva 8027 as always! 8027 forever! Yehey! Read and review! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**Hey guys! Another update in one day! This chapter is dedicated to my adorable sister who is actually just one year younger than me (and is watching what I'm typing-so yeah). Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I had fun writing this!

**Summary:** Gokudera, Lambo, and Chrome all noticed that Tsuna seems to have a secret infatuation with someone. Ah, who could it be? Told in different Points of views of the 3 guardians.

* * *

><p><strong>Lambo's P.o.V<strong>

As you all know, Lambo-san is very awesome. And because Lambo-san is very awesome many people like Lambo-san! Many people are even jealous of Lambo-san! One of those people is Reborn! And the other is-

"Lambo…" Dame-Tsuna, Lambo-san's servant, groaned in annoyance. "Get out of my room… It's too early."

It was early in the morning and it was raining. Because it was raining, Lambo-san could not go outside! Dame-Tsuna should be grateful that Lambo-san took notice of him today!

"Gyahahaha! Wake-up Dame-Tsuna! Lambo-san wants to play!" Lambo-san laughed as Laambo-san jumped up and down no-good Tsuna's bed.

"Lambo…" Tsuna groaned again as he buried himself deeper into the sheets. Lambo-san was not pleased.

"Tsuna!" Lambo-san shouted, annoyed at his servant's attitude. "WAKE-UP!" When he didn't respond Lambo-san took out a pink grenade from his awesome hair. However when Lambo-san was about to make the toy explode, someone stopped Lambo-san.

Lambo-san looked up and saw that guy-who seems to always be smiling- grabbing Lambo-san's arm.

"Maa… maa.. Lambo, Tsuna's very tired… You shouldn't disturb him." Yamamoto - Lambo-san thinks that was his name- said as he smiled at Lambo-san. Lambo-san became very quiet and he stared as Yamamoto or baseball idiot -as called by Bakadera- approached Lambo-san's servant's bed.

"Stupid cow, what do you think you're doing?" Came a loud voice and Lambo-san looked up just in time to see Bakadera. Lambo-san's eyes widened when Bakadera hit him on the head. Lambo-san was about to give off an awesome cry when…

"Oi Lambo!" Lambo-san heard a high-pitched voice and saw I-pin.

"I-pin!" Lambo-san shouted in glee. Finally someone that can play with Lambo-san.

"Lambo make no noise!" I-pin shrilled in her voice. Lambo-san thinks that I-pin was always weird in speaking Japanese.

"Whatever I-pin, let's go play!" Lambo-san said as he laughed awesomely.

"Wait Lambo! No play! It raining!" I-Pin said as she followed Lambo-san. Lambo-san laughed in ignorance. But in the corner of Lambo-san's eyes, Lambo-san saw Lambo-san's servant blushing in embarrassment when he saw bakadera and the baseball idiot and Lambo-san couldn't help but wonder what the baseball idiot and bakadera were doing so early in the morning.

* * *

><p>"Neh, neh I-pin…" Lambo-san said as he and I-pin played catch ball in the living room. It was still raining outside. Lambo-san has been thinking a lot about Dame-Tsuna, bakadera, and the baseball idiot.<p>

"What is it?" I-pin asked Lambo-san.

"Dame-Tsuna… is acting weird." Lambo-san says as he picked his nose in an awesome manner.

"A-ya! Lambo is the one who is weird! Not Tsuna-san!" I-pin countered Lambo-san.

"Lambo-san not weird!" Lambo-san cried as Lambo-san threw the ball at her. But then Lambo-san forgot that I-pin is skilled in martial arts so Lambo-san was hurt afterward.

"Maman!" Lambo-san was not crying, as Lambo-san searched for maman.

"Arre, Lambo-kun is something wrong?" Maman said as she lifted Lambo-san. I-pin came running in after me. Lambo-san will tattle on her.

"I-pin hit Lambo-san with the ball!" Lambo-san still did not cry.

"Lambo was making fun of Tsuna-san!" I-pin countered. Lambo-san stuck out his tongue at I-pin who did the same. I-pin had no originality.

"Now, stop fighting." Maman said and Lambo-san sniffled. "Lambo, it's not nice to say mean things about Tsu-kun. And I-pin, it's not nice to throw things at other people. Okay?"

"Hai." Lambo-san and I-pin said as Maman put me down.

"Now go and play the two of you. But play nice okay?" Maman said and the two of us ran back to the living room.

"Neh, I-pin let's spy on Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo-san said when we got bored of catching the ball.

"It not nice to spy on other people." I-pin said.

"Aw, come on it'll be fun!" Lambo-san assured.

"And Futa?" I-pin asked.

"Futa's still asleep." Lambo-san said and just like that the two of us went upstairs.

Lambo-san and I-pin could hear Dame-Tsuna speaking with bakadera and the baseball idiot.

"Sorry again for barging in so early tenth!" Lambo-san heard Bakadera apologized.

"Gyahahaha! Bakadera is so uncool!" Unlike Lambo-san who is very cool.

"Tsuna do you feel okay? You didn't look so good yesterday." Lambo-san heard the baseball idiot ask.

"I'm fine guys. I was just a bit preoccupied." Lambo-san heard his servant assure the other two.

"But you were extremely red yesterday tenth! Something must've happened!" Bakadera countered and Lambo-san could see Dame-Tsuna turning red from where he was standing.

"I-I was just… u-uhm…" Dame-Tsuna said and he grew even redder. He looked like I-pin when she went 'hee-hee-hoo-hoo'.

"Maybe Tsuna has someone he secretly likes that's why…?" The baseball idiot said with a hint of a smile.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna said and the baseball idiot laughed.

"You stupid baseball idiot, don't insult jyuudaime's feelings like that!" Bakadera said. Lambo-san looked at I-pin who looked back at Lambo-san.

"Dame-Tsuna has someone he likes!" Lambo-san said as Lambo-san grinned.

"No Lambo! You must not tell anyone!" I-pin hissed and Lambo-san whined.

"Why not? Lambo-san deserves to brag!" Lambo-san said.

"It not Lambo's secret!" I-pin said.

"But Dame-Tsuna is Lambo-san's servant!" Lambo-san said.

"No!" I-pin said and Lambo-san huffed in annoyance.

"Lambo-san will tell maman!" Lambo-san said and he ignored I-pin's calls and went to maman.

"Oi! What's that noise?" Lambo-san heard Bakadera but Lambo-san kept running.

"MAMAN!" Lambo-san yelled out as Lambo-san rushed into the arms of maman.

"Lambo-kun? Did something happen again?" Maman asked with wide eyes.

"Maman! Dame-Tsuna likes someone!" Lambo-san says with a grin. "Maman do you know who it is?"

"Tsu-kun likes someone?" Maman said as she started to squeal. It scared Lambo-san. "Arra! Tsu-kun is growing up."

"Mom!" I heard Dame-Tsuna shout as he rushed down the stairs. I saw his beet red face as he looked at Lambo-san and then at maman. Behind him was the baseball idiot, I-pin, and bakadera.

"Tsu-kun, Lambo-kun was just telling me about something interesting!" Maman said as she placed Lambo-san down.

"Lambo!" I-pin and Tsuna said at the same time. Lamb-san did not hide behind Maman because Lambo-san was scared!

"Tsu-kun don't yell at Lambo like that." Maman scolded Dame-Tsuna. "Besides, as your mother I have the right to know who you like Tsu-kun!" Maman added in a squeal.

Tsuna's face flushed even more as he fell back but Bakadera caught him in time.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

The baseball idiot placed a hand on Dame-Tsuna's head and exclaimed. "Tsuna you're burning up." The brunet flushed as he covered his face.

"Oh my! Tsu-kun has a fever?" Maman asked worriedly. "Bring him back to bed, boys. I'll make him so soup and get him an ice pack.

"Yes, okaa-sama." Bakadera said as he lifted the brunet and rushed up the stairs with the baseball idiot following from behind. Lambo-san pouted. Boring.

"Puu~" Lambo-san said as he turned to I-pin. "Dame-Tsuna got away."

"Lambo! What you did not nice!" I-pin said to me in her funny way of speaking. Lambo-san awesomely stuck out his tongue. Before he ran away with I-pin chasing Lambo-san. Lambo-san loved tag.

However, when Lambo-san went out of the front door, Lambo-san suddenly bumped into someone.

"Move herbivore." Came a scary growl. Lambo-san looked up and gulped. It's the weird prefect with a bird! Lambo-san heard I-pin gasp from behind.

"A-Arere? W-Who are y-you w-weird mister?" Lambo-san was definitely NOT shaking. Okay, maybe a little bit.

"Is the herbivore named Yamamoto Takeshi here?" The weird prefect- Hibari- said as he looked into Lambo-san's house with narrowed eyes.

"Yana-mu?" Lambo-san repeated with a tilt in the head. "Do you eat that?" The weird prefect with a bird frowned at me before pushing Lambo-san out of the way and entering. I turned to look at I-pin who had gone all red and then…

"Gupya! I-pin! Why are you hanging on to Lambo-san?" Lambo-san screamed as he tried to push I-pin away. Her forehead was making weird signs again.

"GUPYA! Maman! Dame-Tsuna! HE-!"

But then-

BOOM!

* * *

><p>"WAAH!" Lambo-san <em>did not<em>wail as Futa applied ointment and bandages on me. "Stupid I-pin!" Lambo-san also _did not_sniffle!

"Maa… Lambo, I-pin didn't mean it." Futa said as he smiled at Lambo-san.

"Hn. Stupid I-pin." Lambo-san said again. "A-Anyway, Futa… Where's Dame-Tsuna? And that weird prefect?"

"You mean Hibari-nii? I saw him go in Tsuna-niii's room. Tsuna-nii is still resting." Futa commented as he returned the first-aid kit.

"Hmph. Dame-Tsuna is acting strange and Lambo-san intends to find out what's wrong with Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo-san declared awesomely.

"Oh no you don't-!" Suddenly came a voice and Lambo-san was suddenly hit on the head.

"Gokudera-nii-!" Futa exclaimed and Lambo-san looked up tearfully at bakadera's face.

"Gotta…hold… i-it… in!" Lambo-san declared but then Lambo-san was suddenly hit on the back of his head. "Gupya!"

"Annoying cow! What were you planning to do just now?" Bakadera growled at the awesome Lambo-san.

"K-Kuh…" Lambo-san shook and then suddenly I took out Lambo-san's awesome bazooka and-!

POOF!

"O-Oi! Stupid cow!" Arre? Why is the stupid Gokudera still here?

"Gokudera-kun? Lambo?" Came a familiar yet older voice.

"Gyahaha! Dame-Tsuna! Lambo-san is back!" Lambo-san said as he looked at the familiar older Tsuna. Beside Lambo-san, Bakadera was drooling.

"Ten-years older jyuudaime!" Weird, Bakadera's eyes were shinning.

"Ahaha! The two of them are so young! This sure brings back memories!" Came a familiar voice and Lambo-san looked up at the extremely tall baseball idiot.

"EXTREME! Lambo brought back the octopus head!" Older Ryohei said but he was not shouting.

"Boss, is this okay?" The weird eye-patch girl is here too.

"Hn. Don't crowd around too much or I'll bite you to death." Weird-birdy Prefect-san.

"A-Ah, I g-guess the meeting will have to wait." Older Dame-Tsuna said as he looked at the weird people next to him. "You guys can go take a five-minute break. We'll resume once Gokudera-kun is back."

The guardians nodded and a few of them left except for the weird baseball idiot.

"Jyuudaime is so cool." Lambo-san heard Bakadera say. Lambo-san let out an amazing 'huff'. Octopus head is so uncool.

"Hm, so what's happening right now in the past?" Yamamoto asked as the idiot placed an arm around bakadera's shoulders.

"Get off me idiot!" Bakadera hissed as he shoved the arm away. Lambo-san laughed. Bakadera is such a brat. Bakadera shot Lambo-san a glare, suddenly Lambo-san didn't feel like laughing. "Anyway jyuudaime's sick today."

"Sick?" Dame-Tsuna repeated with a slight tilt of his head. Suddenly his eyes widened as he remembered something. "Neh, Gokudera-kun, was Hibari-san in the house before you came here?"

"A-Ah, y-yes…" Gokudera said to Dame-Tsuna. The ex-no-good Vongola let out a sigh as he exchanged looks with Yamamoto who just chuckled.

"Maa… everything will work out fine, just like how it did years ago." The weird baseball idiot said with a casual shrug. "Lambo and the rest will be fine."

"If you say so Yamamoto…" Tsuna said but then he was interrupted when both Gokudera and Lambo's stomach growled. Gokudera blushed in embarrassment while Lambo-san whined.

"Dame-Tsuna! I'm hungry!" Lambo-san shouted.

"I-I'm sorry jyuudaime! For you to hear my stomach rumble like that-!" Bakadera began as he was about to hit his head on the floor.

"Maa.. Gokudera. Stop that or you'll get a concussion and Tsuna doesn't want that. Right Tsuna?" Yamamoto grinned and the brunet nodded hastily as he picked up Lambo.

"I'll go get you guys something to eat. Let's go Lambo." Tsuna said as he left with Lambo-san in his arms.

"Neh, neh… Dame-Tsuna…" Lambo-san said as he picked his nose. "Who do you like Dame-Tsuna? You're stupid younger self wouldn't tell Lambo-san." Dame-Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Maa… maa… You'll figure it out soon." Tsuna said and Lambo-san was shocked to see him smile gently. "But you have to keep it a secret okay?"

Lambo-san just nodded. Somehow Dame-Tsuna's voice was making Lambo-san whoozy and say yes.

"Ah, here we are…" Tsuna said as he noticed a very conveniently uneaten omelet in the kitchen counter. "Here Lambo, eat up."

"Yay! Lambo-san's omelet! Let's eat-!"

POOF!

* * *

><p>POOF!<p>

However there was a sudden poof and to Lambo's shock he was back in Tsuna's kitchen.

"A-Ah, w-we're back I see…" Bakadera stated but Lambo ignored him as tears began to form at the side of Lambo-san's face.

"M-My omelet-!" Lambo-san said but then he was distracted when…

"HIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Came a loud voice and Dame-Tsuna came tumbling into the room. He looked really pale and flushed.

"T-Tsuna! M-My omelet!" Lambo-san ran towards Dame-Tsuna who caught him.

"E-Eh? Omelet?" Tsuna said and then he looked away and sneezed.

"Oi! Get away from jyuudaime you idiot! You're making him more sick!" Bakadera shouted at Lambo-san.

"Omelet! Omelet!" Lambo-san whined. But then there was suddenly a loud noise of steel hitting steel.

"Ahaha! Hibari this isn't the time! Tsuna's sick you know?"

"Shut up herbivore… I'll bite you to death."

There was a loud noise and before Lambo-san knew it, the kitchen was in rambles and there was a lot of smoke. Bakadera had joined the fight.

"Hibari! Get out of jyuudaime's house!" Lambo-san heard bakadera shout.

"Omelet… O-Omelet…" Lambo-san sniffled. "OMELET!" And that's when Lambo-san took out his amazing pink grenades. (Pink are for men :D)

"Lambo-! NO!"

BOOM!

There were a lot of explosion sounds from Lambo-san's grenades and Bakadera's dynamites. Hibari and the weird smiling guy was fighting, metal against metal. The kitchen was in shambles and deep in Lambo-san's mind he knew there wouldn't be any breakfast any time soon.

"Omelet!"

"Herbivore…"

"DIE!"

"Ahaha!"

Lambo-san was running around but then he was suddenly caught by very warm arms. Lambo-san looked up and froze in fear. It was Dame-Tsuna… and he had a very scary look on his face.

"Everyone…" Suddenly came his cold voice and Lambo-san could see everyone freeze. "What have you done to my house?"

"J-Jyuudaime's f-fever…"

"Hmph, a carnivore when sick?"

"Ahaha! Gomen Tsuna!"

A fierce flame suddenly lighted his head and Lambo-san whimpered. Dame-Tsuna's face was flushed and his eyes were blank as he panted softly.

"D-Dame-Tsuna?"

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First edition…" Dame-Tsuna began to mumble and I could hear Bakadera gulp. Was this that cool trick that made Dame-Tsuna turn people into ice cubes?

"D-Dame-Tsuna! Stop!" Lambo-san said as he struggled awesomely.

"J-Jyuudaime please calm down!"

"Maa… Tsuna don't freeze us. Ahaha!"

"Hmph."

Dame-Tsuna's flame beginning flickering and Lambo-san saw the No-good person's face turn pale. Lambo-san trembled in worry.

"O-Oi D-Dame-Tsuna, y-you're sick so…" Lambo-san said as tears formed by Lambo-san's eyes. "N-No ice cubes…"

"Here it g-goes…" Dame Tsuna did that weird hand form and Lambo-san closed his eyes but then…

"Stop it." Came a serious voice as the person placed a hand on Dame-Tsuna's shoulder. Lambo-san knows because Lambo-san peeked. Lambo-san couldn't see because there was smoke. No-good Tsuna looked at the person. Lambo-san saw a hand placed against Dame-Tsuna's face.

"You're fever has gotten higher. You should calm down…" Came the soft voice. "Everyone's worried… _I'm_worried…"

Dame-Tsuna opened his mouth and whispered that person's name.

"Shh… just rest." And just as that person said that, the flames on Dame-Tsuna's head vanished. Lambo-san fell from Dame-Tsuna's arms but was caught by someone. However, Lambo-san was too busy looking at the person who caught Dame-Tsuna.

"_Maa… maa… You'll figure it out soon." Tsuna said and Lambo-san was shocked to see him smile gently. "But you have to keep it a secret okay?"_

"Hmph, Dame-Tsuna…" Lambo-san crossed his arms as Dame-Tsuna was taken upstairs by _him._

Lambo-san will keep your secret… just this once.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>Don't forget to review okay? Have a happy day! (Afternoon in my case) XD


End file.
